


Take Me to Monet

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Kat plans a special date for Adena's birthday.





	Take Me to Monet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I received from someone wanting to see Kat more confident and less bashful and awkward. This short fic is meant to explore a little of that side of Kat, what she might be like more once she and Adena have been dating for a bit.

So here’s the thing about being a director of something at a company like Scarlet, in a position that involves lots of corporate small talk—

 She’s made all kinds of connections throughout the city, has a mental list of all the people who technically owe her favors, many of which she’ll never cash in on. Most of the time her connections are pretty useless to her personal life. But occasionally? Occasionally they come in really handy.

Like when she’s trying to plan an amazing birthday for Adena and she remembers Cory, who works at the Met. And who definitely owes her a favor.

She gives him a call in late February. And she knows her idea is a stretch, because yeah he’s pretty high up there administratively but he’s still only on the marketing side of things. He tells her no at first. So she gets a little more persuasive and maybe just a tad flirtatious and he says he’ll see what he can do.

She gets a yes from him three days later. 

 

 

March 12th, Adena’s birthday, is on a Friday this year. Which worked out perfectly.

They’re walking down 5th Avenue, stomachs full from an early dinner a couple blocks over, when Adena realizes where they are.

She tugs at Kat’s arm, gives her a glowing smile and bites at her lip.

“Are we going to the Met?”

And it’s obvious, because they’re approaching the steps to the art museum at this point. So she smiles back, leans in to kiss her briefly.

“Mhm. Happy birthday, baby.”

Adena looks up at the large entrance sign, excitement written all over her face, and Kat’s heart swells.

“I haven’t been here in over a year. You know, life gets busy and then, of course, you know with my visa…” she trails off, not needing to explain any further.

Because Kat knows all too well how Adena spent the final months of last year forcibly separated from New York, from her, due to visa issues. That she didn’t finally make it back to New York until late December.

“Well, this Met trip is gonna be a _liiittle_ different,” she hints as they enter the warmth of the large building, and Adena quirks her eyebrow at her, curious.

“Oh?”

She reaches into her purse, brandishes a folded up set of papers.

“Yeah, we got work to do. Or, ya know, mostly you. ‘Cause I know hardly anything about art, and almost everything I do know is from you,” she says, handing over the papers.

Adena scans them for a few seconds, confused, before a smile breaks out on her face and her girlfriend looks back up at her.

“Are we doing a scavenger hunt?”

 

 

They’re doing a scavenger hunt. It’s just one that she found online but it’s pretty clever and leads them all over the museum.

And they make a great team. Because Adena understands most of the art clues, as Kat figured she would, but Adena has a terrible sense of direction. A fact that she hides well considering she’s travelled all over the world by herself.

They’re standing together in front of a Rodin statue, having completed the next task, and Kat’s arms are wrapped loosely around Adena’s waist from behind, chin tucked into her shoulder as they look at the map together.

“Giverny is referencing Monet,” Adena says, pointing back at the clue. “That’s the village where he lived and painted. We need to go to the Impressionism section.”

Adena is so earnest, holding her hand, when she starts to lead them in the wrong direction and Kat has to tug her back.

“This way, babe.”

“No…” Then, “Is it really?”

She bites her lip to contain her laugh, nods.

“When are you going to give up and let me navigate?”

“Fine. Though is not my fault all of these large atriums look similar.”

“Uh huh.”

“Take me to Monet.”

 

 

“ _The Met will be closing in fifteen minutes. We ask that you please make your way to the exit at this time,”_ a voice announces again, the second warning that they’ve heard.

They’re near the elevator that they need to be at, because Kat custom-designed the end of the scavenger hunt this way. But it’s also far from the exit, and she knows that Adena has surmised at least this much because everyone is walking opposite of them.

“Kat, as much as I’d love to keep going, I think we really do need to leave,” Adena says, stopping them. “Plus, we finished the scavenger hunt in time anyway.”

She thinks for a moment, considers coming up with some sort of lie, a charade to keep this going. But ultimately she takes her girlfriend’s hand, looks into her eyes and urges, “Will you trust me, for the next few minutes?”

Adena looks confused but her face softens and she nods, searching her eyes when she answers, “Sure, okay.”

Cory is waiting for them at the elevator, as promised, and Kat ignores all of the questions in Adena’s eyes when she thanks him and he winks back at her.

“Kat, what are we doing?” Adena asks while the elevator rises to the top level.

Then the doors are sliding open, revealing an empty terrace, and Kat pulls them outside together, finally looks into her eyes again.

“Celebrating your birthday.”

There is a stunning unhindered view of the treetops of Central Park and the Manhattan skyline glowing in the night, and a table set up for them, just as she’d asked.

A table set with sparkling cider, dessert for two, and candles. Plus one of the restaurant’s outdoor heaters left on to keep them warm.

“This level is normally a restaurant and bar,” she explains, and Adena turns to take in the setting and the gorgeous views. “They’re keeping it open privately for us for a little while.”

“ _Kat…”_

Adena is standing right in front of her now, reaching forward to cup her face, stroking the hairs at the back of her neck, and Kat smiles, leans in until their noses are brushing.

“ _Happy birthday.”_

Adena’s breath is warm, fanning across her face when she murmurs, “This is too much.”

She shakes her head, holds Adena tighter.

“You’re amazing. You deserve an amazing birthday. Especially since you’re ringing in a new decade and all,” she says, voice soft, and then Adena pulls her in, captures her lips in a kiss.

Kat kisses her back, touch full of passion and promise, and she thinks that she’d gladly stay in this moment forever if she could.

Adena eventually pulls back a fraction and their foreheads are touching when she looks at her, eyes full of mirth when she says—

“I can’t believe I’m dating an older woman.”

Adena rolls her eyes, starts pulling them over toward their dessert table.

“Kat, our age difference is the same.”

“Yeah, but you’re in your _thirties_ now,” she continues, voice still teasing.

“Thir- _ty_. Stop exaggerating.”

“I can’t believe I’m dating a hot older woman,” she continues, ignoring her girlfriend. “This is gonna be great for my memoir.”

Adena is shaking her head, resigned and laughing quietly, and Kat grins, winks at her.

Then Adena is reaching for her again, kissing her softly and meeting her eyes with so much love and affection.

“Thank you, Kat. For all of this. I think this is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“You’re welcome, “she says, meeting her gaze. Then she tips her head down, voice low when she speaks against her ear—

“And to think, you haven’t even seen what I’m wearing under this dress yet.”

She hears Adena’s breath catch and then she takes a full step back, before she can respond.

“But first, dessert.”


End file.
